This invention relates to a retainer comprising two or more weight members separated by and interconnected with a generally flexible elongated interconnecting member, said retainer being generally useful for retaining, holding down or securing relatively light or thin articles, such as towels, garments, sheets, blankets, papers and the like.
A practical need exists for securing wet or damp towels, blankets, and garments such as bathing suits, on balcony or deck railings, fences, etc., in and around beach resorts, swimming pools, home decks, boats, yards, etc. Upon drying, such articles are susceptible to becoming dislodged, blown or carried away, sometimes by even slight wind conditions. There is a similar need to temporarily secure dry blankets, garments, paper goods, (e.g. spread-out newspapers), and the like, to relatively horizontal surfaces such as a sandy beach, grassy picnic area, boat or home deck, swimming pool patio, and the like.